Gordon and Kathryn
by kirstyrob14
Summary: Gordon has an accident in thunderbird four. How will Kathryn react when her closest brother is in danger? Rated k just to be safe. I don't own thunderbirds.


"Gordon!" I shouted, "quit it!"

He had me dangling upside down in his arms right above the pool.

"You want me to drop you in, Kat." He said smirking as he pretended to drop me.

"Nooooo! Don't! Please Gordy, don't!" I laughed.

"Here we go, one...two...ready Kat."

"SCOTT! VIRGIL! ALAN! HELP!" I screamed towards the house.

"Your not going anywhere sis!" He said.

"Oh yeah Gordon, you sure about that?" Scott said behind him. I grinned.

"Oh... emmm Scott, emmm. How are you?" Gordon said nervously.

"I'll be fine when you let our little sister go." He said threateningly.

"Ohhh, ok." And with that Gordon dropped me in the pool.

"Hey! Gordon!" I complained when I resurfaced.

"Sorry Kat but Scott did say to let you go." He giggled.

"Yeah but I meant put her down, not throw her in!" He said.

"Stop arguing and help a sister out!" I said as I offered them my hands.

"Fine." They both said. They each grabbed a hand. At this I yanked them in. They came hurling into the pool and landed behind me.

"Idiots." I laughed as I climbed out the pool.

"Clever sis, but why did you throw me in?" Scott asked.

"Because you did tell him to let me go, while he was holding me OVER the pool."

He snickered and pulled himself out the pool at the other side.

"Fish, what are you doing?" I asked as I watched Gordon in the water.

"Swimming, I decided to do a few laps while I was in." I gave him a look but he just ignored me and began to do breast stroke.

"Ugh." I muttered at I left for the kitchen.

"What did you want me for?" Virgil asked as he wandered in, his head buried in a book.

"Emmmm, Virg all you have to do is look at me."

"Ohhhh, pool." He said after glancing at me for all of five seconds.

"Ohhhh, pool." I said in a mocking voice while looking in the fridge.

"What was it for this time?" He asked.

"He pulled a prank on me and I got revenge, he doesn't like being pranked by the way." I replied while pulling out the orange juice cartoon from the fridge door.

"Where's Alan?" I asked as I took a drink straight out the cartoon.

"I thought he was rescuing you with Scott."

"No. And Scott didn't rescue me, he made things worse."

"ALAN!" Virgil shouted. There was no reply.

"Hmmmmm." Virgil said.

"Want to investigate?" I asked while putting the cartoon away.

"Not really. You go." He replied.

"Spoil sport." I said as I ran up the stairs towards Alan's room. I ran along the lobby until I was outside his room.

"Sprout. You in there?" I said with my head against the door. Again there was no reply. I opened the door to find Alan lying on his bed. He was listening to music.

"ALAN!" I shouted right behind him.

"Ahhhh!" He shouted as he rolled onto the floor. I began to laugh.

"What to you want Kat?"

"Well I did want help, about two minutes ago but I guess you were too busy to help!" I said slightly annoyed.

"Ohh sorry." He said picking himself up of the ground.

"Ugh." I said as I left.

I walked back down to the pool. Gordon was still swimming laps and Scott had wandered off somewhere.

"Gordy where's Scotty?" I asked.

"Don't know, don't care." I said while swimming.

"Fine then I guess you won't mind sharing the pool?" I asked.

"Jump right in sis." He joked.

"You asked for it." I ran and cannonballed into the pool.

"Hay!" He said as he got covered in water.

"You did tell me to jump right in."

He gave me a look and continued his lap. I followed him. I could see how he won his Olympic gold medal. He was a very fast and very smooth swimmer. I decided to stop and look at how he did it. Even though he was tall the strokes still seemed to come effortlessly to him. He noticed me starring as he turned to do another lap.

"Jealous sis?" He asked.

"Totally." I said sarcastically. I always have been a little bit but if he knew he would take the mickey out of me.

"Do you want to learn how to swim this good?" He asked.

"Seriously."

"Yeah, sure, why not?" He said.

"Ok sure."

"Fine, first show me how you normally swim."

I did two laps for him before I asked "How was that?"

"You're not actually that bad." He said.

"Thanks?"

"Look I mean you don't need much training to be a professional swimmer."

"Probably cause I sit there watching you everyday."

"Maybe...but anyway you have to straighten your arms more for each stroke." He said.

"Like this?" I asked before I did two more laps.

"Better. Now lets work on how you turn into your next lap."

"Ok."

"Watch how I do it, then you try. Ok?"

"Yeah sure." I said once he started a lap. Once he got to the wall he did a quick turn and swam back.

"Got it?" He asked.

"Yeah...ehhhhh...no." I said. He laughed.

"I'll talk you through it, if you want." He offered.

"Yes please."

Our swimming lesson continued for the next half an hour. He kept encouraging me and showing me where I was going wrong. Me and Gordon had a great relationship. We'd been great friends ever since we were kids. We never really argued and normally liked to pull pranks on each other. We love to annoy each other but are always there for each other when we need to be. Gordon had been there when I had been knocked out in a cave in. He didn't leave my bedside for more than ten minutes. We teach each other and help each other. When we were at school he was doing terrible at technology - one of my best subjects - I helped him and tutored him even though he's two years older than me. He helps me work on he Thunderbirds, when they need fixed and I help him plan his pranks when he wants.

"There you go sis." He said after half an hour of lessons.

"Thanks."

"Now your nearly as good as me."

"Maybe you should teach people how to swim Gordon, your very good at teaching."

"Nah, no adrenalin rush. Even if I am that good, I would be bored out of my mind."

"You already are out of your mind." I jibed.

"Haha." He replied sarcastically.

I pulled myself out of the pool and sat on the side. Gordon did the same. He was just about to say something when the emergency alarm went off. We looked at each other while we stood up. I grabbed our clothes and we both ran up to our dads office. I through him his clothes and we both then pulled on our clothes while we ran - easier said than done - and literally fell in the door. We landed in a heap on the floor. Gordon jumped up then hauled me up. Our brothers and father turned to look at us.

"Yes dad?" Gordon said grinning at me.

"We have an emergency. A Submarine has sank in the middle of the ocean. It is up to us to rescue the crew."

"F.A.B father." I said.

"Virgil and Kathryn, you will go in Thunderbird two and Gordon will take Thunderbird four." Our dad said.

"F.A.B." We all said at the same time.

Virgil, Gordon and I waited for our portraits to open then we all stepped inside them. The light went green indicating I was going to Thunderbird two. Once our dad had said Thunderbirds are go! We all got sent down to Thunderbird two and on our way our flight suits got put on. Thunderbird four was loaded on then it was time for take off. Virgil piloted while I did some checks on fuel and the guidance processor. While in flight we didn't really talk much, unless to tell each other a piece of important information. When we got to the coordinates of the sinking submarine, I got up and helped Gordon into his equipment.

"You be careful Gordon." I said looking at Thunderbird four.

"I'll be fine sis." He said.

"Better be. Or else." I threatened.

"Or else what?" He challenged.

"I'll... I'll... I'll hug you to death." I said pulling him in for a hug.

"Ahhhh" he said in mock terror as he hugged me back, tighter than usual.

"You ok back there?" Virgil called.

"Yeah." I shouted back.

I watched Gordon get into Thunderbird four and waved to him once he was in his place. He did a thumbs up indicating he was ready for launch.

"He's all good." I shouted to Virgil. "Ready for dropping."

"Then lets save these sailors." He said as I walked back into the cockpit. He let the ramp that Thunderbird four was on open allowing it to glide into the ocean. As soon as it hit the water there was a big splash. Me and Virgil watched as Thunderbird four and our brother disappeared from view.

"How's it going bro?" Virgil radioed to Gordon after ten minutes.

"Everything is going well. I can see the sub now. It should be easy to rescue this one, releasing magnetic claws." He replied

"F.A.B." I said.

A few minutes later we could vaguely see the outline of Thunderbird four as it was rising from the water. We watched as first the submarine appeared from the murky deep and then Thunderbird four. I was amazing how a little underwater vehicle could hold up such a huge submarine. Thunderbird four held the submarine until all the crew were off of it and then let it sink back into the water as there was no way of picking it up. Just then we got radioed from Gordon, but it wasn't any normal call.

"Guys, we have a problem?" Gordon said slightly panicking.

"What?" I said as I jumped up.

"There's something heading towards me and its going quite fast." He said nervously. I ran over to the underwater radar system. There it was, it looked like a missile or a torpedo.

"Tell Gordon to get out of there!" I yelled to Virgil.

"Get out of there bro. It a miss..." Virgil said but before he could finish his sentence the missile had hit Thunderbird four.

"Noooo!" I screamed as Virgil got up and grabbed me.

"Shhhh sis, shhhh." He tried to clam me.

"Gordon!" I screamed. Tears were steaming down my face.

"He could still be alive sis, but we need an underwater vehicle to check." He said with little hope in his voice.

"No time, gotta jump." I said.

"You cannot just dive in,"

"Yeah, Gordon taught me how to dive." I said.

"No I'll call dad. He'll know what to do."

"Please Virg." I said looking at him with pleading eyes.

"Emmmm, no, ehhhh, well maybe," he looked at the water. "Fine! But you have to attach this around you waist." He said while handing me the winch cord.

"Get me as close to the water as you can." I said as Virgil hopped back into his seat. He got me to about the same height the diving board is at home. I looked down to see the waves caressing the remainders of Thunderbird four. I looked back up to Thunderbird two, took a deep breath in and then began my dive.

I hit the water in a matter of seconds. I could see the tattered remains floating around. I began to swim and look through the remainders, looking for any sign that Gordon was there. Nothing. I was about to go back to the surface and admitted that I couldn't find him, when I saw the top half of Thunderbird four sinking slowly about a lap of a pool from me. I swam as fast as I could using Gordon's advice. When I got to the cockpit I realised that there was still air in it, that's how it hadn't sank. I looked in the window to see an unconscious Gordon. If I wasn't under water I would have screamed his name. I had to get him out, but how? I swam around to the back. The seal had been shut, but it was damaged, so water was getting in. This meant I had a time limit - before Gordon drowned. I looked at the damaged wall and worked out that I needed something big that I could open this with, like a crowbar. I swam around until I found a big enough piece of wreckage, that I could use to open the door. I headed back over to the door and put the piece of wreckage in. I pushed and pulled the wreckage as I tried to open the door. I knew if I made the hole big enough the door would automatically open. A few seconds later it did. I grabbed an unconscious Gordon and headed to the surface. When I got there I took a huge breath in, I hadn't realised how long I was down there for. I saw the rescue boat Virgil had called and swam over to it. The crew on board hauled Gordon up and then helped me up.

"Gordon wake up!" I said urgently to him.

"Miss, let me take a look at him please." The crews doctor asked.

"No!" I shouted, crying again.

"Gordy, come on wake up." I said shaking him.

"Miss, I can help him, if you let me." He insisted.

I looked at my unconscious brother and closed my eyes. He wouldn't make it if I didn't let the doctor see him, but I wanted Virgil to do it. I trusted Virgil.

"Please miss." He asked again. I nodded and wiped the tears away.

"Thank you miss." He replied.

"But I want to be with him all he time. No further than ten metres away. And i want to know whats happening all the time." I said forcefully.

"Very well miss." He replied not taking his eyes of Gordon.

"Miss call from International Rescue, it's for you." A man said bringing a phone over to me.

"Is Gordon ok Kat?" Dad asked down the phone. Worry layered in his voice.

"Don't know, but there is a doctor with him now." I said.

"We'll be right over. Don't you worry." He said.

"Dad that's not a good idea." I replied.

"Why not?"

"Gordon hates being treated like a baby and that's what you guys will do. So if I stay with him until he's better, then International Rescue can stay open and Gordon won't get babied."

"No way. I want to be with him and know everything that's going on."

"I'll keep you up to date and phone you everyday." I said.

"I don't know Kat." He said though I could hear him considering it.

"It will be easier for everyone." I persisted.

"Fine." He gave in with a sigh.

"Oh, and Thunderbird two can go home now."

"F.A.B. Kat and take care of Gordy."

"I will dad, you know I will." I said and then I hung up.

"Here's your phone." I said handing it back to the stranger.

"Thank you miss." I think he replied. I wasn't really paying attention to him, I was watching as Virgil turned Thunderbird two around. I waved to him. He waved back then fired up the engines and left.

"He needs to go to hospital immediately." The doctor said.

"Is he ok?" I asked looking at Gordon again.

"He's in a coma, I think." He said.

"You think!" I shouted.

"Well it's hard to say without the proper equipment."

"Then lets get him to hospital." I said.

"You heard her men, get this boat in gear." The doctor shouted.

"Yes, sir." They replied as they put the boat in gear. The boat speeded across the water. I helped the doctor take Gordon inside.

"How's he doing?" I asked.

"Miss I can't say. I have no equipment." He said.

"Sorry, but we are incredibly close." I said as I stroked his head.

"I understand miss." He said.

"Please stop calling me miss, call me Kat."

"If you want, miss oh sorry, Kat."

"Thank you."

I sat Gordon's head on my knee and watched him until we got to land.

"Kat, we've hit land, there's a ambulance waiting for you and him." The doctor said.

"Ok, help me take him upstairs and onto land." I said. He helped me pick him up and we carried him upstairs and off the boat. We put him in the ambulance and I climbed in the back with him. The doctor filled in the ambulance crew on what had happened and my demands. The ambulance crew climbed in and shut the door.

"Kat, listen closely. We are taking Gordon? To hospital. First, is his name Gordon."

"Yes." I replied feeling like they were treating me like a child.

"The doctor told us your demands, and we will fill you in on everything that is going on and let you stay with Gordon. But we have to warn you, he may not pull through."

"He will. He has to." I said. I was not going to let him die.

"It's not likely but he might not, we just wanted to tell you, just in case. The next thing you need to know is that people don't always wake up from comas."

"He will. I know he will." I said.

"Kat, listen, I know it's hard but it's the truth." The ambulance crew chief said.

"Please, just try and make him better." I said. The tears were there again.

"We will Kat, it's our job." He said.

"Thank you." I said grabbing Gordon's hand. I held it until we arrived at the hospital.

"Kat when we get into the hospital, the doctors are going to want to check him over. Is that ok?" He asked.

"Yes, but I don't have to leave him, do I? It's just I promised him I wouldn't leave him."

"No, you can stay with him, it's just a quick check."

"Fine." I said as I jumped out the back of the ambulance. Once we got inside the doctors directed me and an unconscious Gordon to an empty ward, there we had to wait until a doctor was free.

"I promise I will look after you Gordon! Just like you looked after me in that cave in." I said ruffling his hair again. I sat there holding his hand for the next ten minutes until someone walked in.

"Hello, my name is Sandra, I am the doctor and I am here to see... emmmm...Gordon." She said.

"He's in a coma." I said.

"I know. But the ambulance team said that he had injuries on his back and side."

"They didn't tell me that."

"Oh well, I'm sorry. By the way who are you?" She asked.

"I'm his teammate. We're both International Rescue." I said pointing to his badge and mine.

"Oh, ok then, well sorry, you should've been told."

"It's ok, but will he be ok?"

"Let me examine his cuts first. Could you help me?"

"Sure." I said as I pulled of his ripped flight suit and then his ruined shirt and shorts, the only clothes we left in were his underwear, socks and shoes. I couldn't look at his back. It was covered in scratches, bruises and worst of all was this huge cut down his side.

"Oh no, this is bad. The ambulance crew never reported this." Sandra said.

"Will he be ok?" I asked.

"Nurse we need some stitches in here." She radioed ignoring my question. I looked at his shirt, covered in blood, how much blood had he lost?

"Will he be ok?" I asked refusing to be ignored.

"Emmmm... Hard to say. Wait until... Oh thank you." She said to the nurse as she walked in. I watched her sterilise the needle then turned my back. I hated needles. She didn't pay any attention to me as she refused from being distracted from her patient. I wasn't really bothered about this. Then she looked at his back. It had little cuts all over from pieces of metal that had come flying off as Thunderbird four was hit. She put iodine on them to stop infection then placed a bandage on top.

"All done. Now give it an hour. You'll know if he gets better as colour should return to his face. He may need a CT scan to see if his head is ok. Is that ok?"

"Yeah, just as long as it helps him."

"Great. I shall prepare a CT scan for tomorrow. Where will you be staying? I can book you a room in the hotel next door." She told me.

"I told you I'm not leaving him alone."

"But... You can't stay in here with him. It's against our rules."

"Please, please, he would never leave me alone. Please." I pleaded with her.

"I'll talk to the head doctor." She said. "But I can't promise he'll let you stay."

"Thank you." I told her as she left. Once I knew no one was looking i placed Gordon in his favourite sleeping position and I tucked him in.

"If you don't get better Gordy, I don't know what I'm going to do." I said to him while pulling over a chair. I set it right beside his bed. I crossed my arms and placed them on the bed then laid my head on top of them.

"The head doctor said you could stay, as long as you don't get in our way." Sandra shouted in the door while heading to her next patient I guessed.

"Thanks." I said back.

I didn't move much for the next three weeks. I couldn't sleep as I kept having nightmares. I got hungry but never moved so the nurses brought me food, but I knew they had a sleeping drug in them, so I often ate the uninfected bits hid the rest under Gordon's bed. They had obviously heard me screaming in the middle of the night. I phoned my dad everyday but our conversations weren't much, so I just sat there talking to Gordon until one day dad phoned me about the incident that had put Gordon in this coma.

"What do you mean, not an accident?" I asked.

"Someone was trying to kill one of us. It wasn't an accident. That torpedo was suppose to hit Thunderbird four."

"Who?" I asked. Anger was surging through my veins. Someone had tried to kill a member of my family.

"Not sure. Lady P is working on it." He said.

"When you know call me."

"F.A.B. Kat." And with that he hung up.

I went back to the same positioning had been for the last three weeks and fell asleep.

"Kathryn!" Gordon shouted.

I woke up startled. Gordon was sitting up pointing to something at the opposite side of the bed. A man with a knife was there. My International Rescue training took over and I went to my brothers defence as the man tried to stab him, unfortunately he caught me instead and he pulled the knife right down the left side of my chest.

"Call for security!" I shouted to my brother who picked up the phone. I grabbed both of he mans wrists and tried to hold them up high, then I kicked him in the privets. He fell to the ground in pain. I grabbed my side and sat on the ground. Then security came bouncing through the door.

"What happened?" Sandra asked as she followed security through the door.

"He...tried...to..kill...us." I said while clutching my side.

"Oh no, what happened to you?"

"Knife." Was all I could manage before I blacked out.

I woke up a few hours later.

"Gordy!" I yelled.

"Shhh, sis, I'm here and it's kinda the middle of the night." He replied, his voice thick with sleep.

"Sorry. Ugh. What happened?" I asked, my mind was slightly clouded.

"You saved my life twice is what happened."

"Oh yeah so I did."

"Oh yeah so I did." He mocked me, before saying. "You saved me from drowning and from getting murdered by some man. Pity you had to get hurt slash knocked out in the process though."

"Yeah, it's nice to see you've still got a sense of humour."

"I know, i must have been very boring recently." He joked.

"Actually, it's been quite nice, I haven't had to listen to your terrible jokes."

"Ooh, sis that one hurt." He laughed, then he winced.

"You ok?" I said turning over onto my left side to look at him properly. Then I winced.

"Maybe I should have mentioned that you have a huge cut down your left side. That's where he got you with the knife. You lost quite a bit of blood. They had to stitch it up just like my left side."

"I should remember that... But I can't... It's all a bit hazy." I said while pulling up the hospitals night gown. I could see what Gordon meant... It was huge.

" The doctor said we are going to have scars from the wounds so I guess we aren't going to be able to go swimming for a while." He said clearly upset about this.

"Nah, we can go swimming as soon as the stitches are nearly gone, or that's when I think it would be ok."

"So doc, when do you estimate they're going to let us go?"

"You'll probably be allowed to leave before me. I haven't been eating or sleeping much for the last couple of weeks."

"So that explains all the food under my bed."

"Oh, they found it did they. Well I would have eaten it, if they hadn't put some sleeping drugs in it."

"What about the sleeping?" He asked looking at me.

"Nightmares. Surprised I didn't wake you with the amount of screaming there was."

"Sis. Don't joke about that kind of thing."

"You would."

"No I wouldn't." He said.

"Good your both awake." Sandra said walking in.

"Hello doc, how are you this evening?" Gordon asked with a smug smile on his face.

"I trust you have filled your teammate in Gordon."

"Ehhh...no." He said looking at me guiltily.

"What?" I asked.

"Well..." Gordon began.

"The man that tried to kill you, he's gone. He escaped before the police could get here." She said glaring at Gordon. Clearly she had met Gordon's 'funny' side and didn't like it.

"Oh... Ok ...thanks for telling me doctor." I wasn't sure how to react.

"Your welcome. And you are both cleared for leaving as soon as someone comes to sign you out." She told us just before she left.

Once she was out the door Gordon said, "Good, I can't wait to get out of here."

"How about we get some sleep first, then we call dad in the morning."

"Good plan." He agreed.

I turned over onto my right side and closed my eyes.

"Oh and thanks Kat." He whispered to me. I smiled into the darkness and quickly fell asleep.

"Wake up, sis." Gordon said to me.

"Why?"

"Because I have a surprise for you."

"Oh, really Gordon."

"Yeah he does sis." Scott said.

"Scott!" I yelled, sitting straight up and pulling open my eyes. I then winced.

"Easy sis," Virgil said.

"When did you call them?" I asked Gordon.

"Yesterday. I told them everything." He said while smiling at my happiness.

"Thank you." I said to him.

"Oh, Kat, we have a present for you." Said Alan.

"You do?"

"Here you go! Food with no sleeping drugs whatsoever!" Scott said while Alan handed it to me.

"Mmmmmm, thanks guys." I said while stuffing a slice into my mouth.

"Jeez Kat, you have plenty of time, don't rush yourself." Virgil said.

"Oh and you guys might need these." Scott said throwing a flight suits at me and Gordon.

"Thanks." I said while getting up. I went into the toilet to change into my suit. When I came out they were all standing staring at me.

"What?" I asked.

"Sandra just told us about the nightmares." Virgil said.

"Gordon... I thought you told them everything."

"Well I didn't think you would want me to tell them about that." He said.

"Well it's true, I have been having nightmares." I told them. "It doesn't matter though, I slept fine last night and I feel fine."

"Not the point. You didn't tell us when we called. When did they start?" Virgil asked.

"They started the day he went into the hospital." I said pointing at Gordon.

"Look can we talk about this later. I really want to go home." Gordon said.

"Fine. Lets go." Scott said.

We left the ward that Gordon and I had been in for the last three and a bit weeks. We went to reception where the lady asked for our names.

"Gordon and Kat from International Rescue." I said.

"Ahhhh yes. Here you are. So who's checking you out dear?" The old lady asked.

"I am." Scott said.

"ID?" She asked. Scott handed her his International Rescue ID card.

"Thank you. You may leave now, goodbye." She said.

"Come on, lets go." Alan said.

When we got outside I saw Thunderbird one and Thunderbird two.

"Who's going with who?" I asked.

"Virg will take gordon and Alan, you can come with me." Scott said.

"Ok." I said. I was about to walk off towards Thunderbird one when Gordon grabbed my arm.

"Sorry, I should have told them about the nightmares." He whispered to me.

"It's ok fish, they were still going to ask questions anyway." I said.

"Hurry up sis." Scott yelled to me.

"We can talk about it later Gordon," I said.

"Coming!" I shouted to Scott. I started to run over to him, then stopped and grabbed my side. Running was going to take some getting use to.

"You ok?" He asked running over to me.

"Yeah, just forgot that I can't do much with a sore side... Ugh."

"Come on. Lets get you home." He said pulling me up into his arms.

"Thanks Scott."

"No problem."

"Sorry about not telling you about my nightmares."

"It's ok sis, don't worry about it." He said smiling at me. I returned the smile and then looked at Thunderbird one.

"Whoa, my baby, what the heck, did you do to my baby?" I asked as I looked at Thunderbird one.

"Oh, her thrusters got damaged on a mission. Sorry."

"That's not all that got damaged." I said noticing the traces of burnt metal.

"Sorry Kathryn. Probably should have looked after her better, with you having a massive cut and all."

"It's fine. I'll start fixing her tomorrow."

"You'll have to get past Virg first."

"Uh oh." I laughed.

When we got closer to Thunderbird one Scott put me down and let me walk. I walked straight up to the engines and placed my hand on them. This was going to take a lot longer than an hour to fix.

"Ugh." I said.

"Don't worry, I'll help if you want and so will Virgil and Alan."

"Thanks but we'll see." I said.

Scott grabbed my hand and pulled me into Thunderbird one before I could find something else wrong with the engines to complain about. Once we were in I sat down and strapped myself in. He did the same. He set all the flight coordinates, set up the flaps and before I knew it we were off. Thunderbird two had already left and was about five minutes in front of us. We would have caught them up in no time if the engines weren't so damaged. It took us about an hour to get back to Tracy island. Once Scott had docked us in, we went upstairs only to be greeted by my dad.

"Dad!" I yelled as I ran over to hug him.

"Hey, Kat. How are you?" He asked.

"It's not me you should be asking. Where's Gordon?"

"We're here." Virgil said.

"Dad!" Gordon shouted also giving him a hug.


End file.
